MLP: Royals, Friends and Lovers Chapter 1 - The Pegasus Artist
by ThomasAngryBirds
Summary: Vincent van Colt, a Pegasus stallion from Liverhoof, starts a new life in Ponyville along with his sister Fillis. Unfortunately, things take a turn for the worse with lies spread about Vincent, anger, harsh memories and the near-cost of his own life. Can Vincent be able to ever live a happy life in Equestria, or will he be alone for the rest of his life?
1. Meeting Vincent

**Here's a new MLP fanfic from me; this time, we're starring my ponysona Vincent van Colt and his sister Fillis. This story takes places during season 3 of the actual show, I should note, and you might expect references from time to time. The prologue is in Vincent's POV; the remainder of the story is in third-person narration.**

* * *

**My Little Pony: ****The Pegasus Artist**

**Written by ThomasAngryBirds**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Vincent**

My name is Vincent van Colt… Now… where do I begin? Hmm…

Firstly, I'm a yellow Pegasus with blue mane and tail, and dark green eyes. And covering my eyes are my pair of thin-rimmed black glasses. My cutie mark is a light brown paint palette with the colors red, yellow, blue, white and black on it, and with the palette is a long, thin brown paintbrush with blue paint on it. My cutie mark tells me I am a painter.

If I'm to be completely honest, I'm not very fond of my wings, even though I was born with them, and I have a big fear of heights. (It's ironic, I know, so don't laugh!)

I live with my younger sister Fillis. She's a light blue unicorn with freckles, a gold and pink mane and tail, bright pink eyes, and a red bow in her mane, but no cutie mark on her flank, sadly. Now you may be thinking, "how can a Pegasus and a unicorn be siblings?" Well, my mother was a Pegasus, and my father was a unicorn, if it makes sense to some of you.

My mother was originally from Cloudsdale, and when she was pregnant with me, she met my father in Fillydelphia, where they "tied the knot", from what she told me.

When I was about four years of age, I obtained my cutie mark. You see, I was first of my friends to get a cutie mark, and they were pretty jealous of me because of it. I was also first to get a fillyfriend, and we were together until another filly tried to steal me from her, much to my first fillyfriend's anger.

Although I had dumped my second "fillyfriend" weeks later, it was too late to repair the damage, for my first fillyfriend thought I was a dishonest liar and to make it worse, her new coltfriend, a total jerk if you ask me, was on her side and you'd never believe how broken my heart was…

Some years later, Fillis was born, and by this time, I was a very talented artist. I could paint with my mouth, my wing, and my right foreleg! Although my teachers praised my work, many other colts and fillies thought I was a showoff. Huh! Showoff, my tail! They just didn't understand me.

Tragedy struck me and Fillis when we heard our parents had been killed in a horsecart accident. And it happened in Fillydelphia too! I wanted to get out town because of painful memories, so about a week after we got the news, Fillis and I departed to who knows where, hoping never to return.

First, we ended up in Manehattan, but it only lasted a few months when I lost my job as a papercolt.

Then we were in Canterlot, but our stay was short lived when many of the upper-class ponies looked down at us.

Next we moved to Las Pegasus, where I met my third fillyfriend. She loved my paintings and I hoped our relationship would last. But it didn't. Why, you ask? Did we have a fight? Was Fillis envious? Over-protective parents? Jealous stallions? Was she having an affair? Was _I_ having an affair?

No, it was none of those things. She was away in Baltimare to visit some relatives, and I never saw her again after that. My heart was struck with distress when I heard her train back to Las Pegasus had been involved in a deadly crash. Sadly, she was one of the casualties. Once again, painful memories meant Fillis and I had to go somewhere else.

And that somewhere else was Liverhoof. Ah, yes, Liverhoof's a lovely town to be in. It was the birthplace to my favorite music group the Beatrots; John Gallop, Paul McHoofney, George Mareison, and Ringo Joggs. (Yes, that's Joggs with two G's!)

Living here for the past year or so was very enjoyable for me and Fillis. But even when we enjoyed living here, we needed a change of scenery.

Our change of scenery was full of many friendly mares and stallions to meet and talk to, but it nearly got spoiled because of two bratty school-age fillies spreading cock and bull stories about me, inflicting injury to myself, giving up hope entirely and… erm…

Oh, hang on; I'm getting ahead of myself a little, aren't I? Perhaps I should start from the very beginning…

* * *

**A FEW DAYS BEFORE THE RETURN OF THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE**

The February winter winds were blowing fiercely in the Liverhoofian streets. Everypony who was outside was struggling to keep warm as they went about their lives.

In their flat at the Liverhoof City Center, Vincent van Colt and Fillis were doing their best to keep warm. Fillis' job was to keep the fire burning brightly whilst her older brother was wearing a blanket, reading the _Liverhoof Daily Post_.

"Oh, why can't it be warmer?" Fillis moaned as she used her magic to put a fresh lump of coal into the fireplace, "It makes me wish it was summer already! Why don't you join other Pegasi in controlling the weather?"

"Even if I wanted to," scoffed Vincent, rolling his eyes, "there's no way I'm going more than ten feet in the air!" He knew Fillis was only teasing him, but didn't say so.

"Do you think there's anywhere else we can go that's hopefully warmer?" asked Fillis, continuing to stoke the fire.

Vincent looked into the newspaper. His eyes scanned the pages until something caught his eye.

"Hmm? What's this? '_Help Wanted: Ponyville in Search of Artist…_'" Vincent read on, absorbed. After a few minutes of reading, he put down the paper with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Pack your bags, Fillis!" he declared, "Next stop; Ponyville!"

* * *

A few days later, Vincent and Fillis stood on the platform of Liverhoof Central railway station. They had filled a cart hauled by Vincent with about six bags of their stuff, food, clothes, and his art supplies; blank canvases, easel, paint brushes, paint palettes, paint bottles, you name it.

"Let's hope Ponyville's full of friendly faces like in Liverhoof," Fillis said eagerly.

"The Liverhoofians are nice ponyfolk," said Vincent, "but it'll be a shame to leave them. One day, we'll return."

There was a crackle as the announcements came on.

"_Attention, passengers! The 10:15 service from Liverhoof to Ponyville shall be departing in ten minutes from platform three! Please mind the gap between the train and the platform when boarding._"

The siblings quickly got to platform three where the porters loaded their luggage into the luggage car. They then got their tickets, boarded one of the carriages and got their seats.

As the clock struck the quarter-hour, the conductor's whistle blew and the train departed for Ponyville. For Vincent and Fillis, there was no going back now.

* * *

Meanwhile at Canterlot railway station, around the same time, a light purple unicorn walked sadly onto the station platform. She had a dark blue mane and tail both streaked with bright pink and purple, and purple eyes; her name was Twilight Sparkle. Following her was a baby purple dragon with green scales and green eyes; his name is Spike.

"Uh, prepared for what, exactly?" Spike asked, puzzled. Earlier, Twilight had a word with Princess Celestia at the castle, and the pure white alicorn had assigned Twilight and her friends to help save the Crystal Empire, which was far north of Ponyville in the snow. Twilight looked back sadly at Spike until a voice called out for her.

"Twilight! Uh, did you pass?"

Twilight gave a slight grunt, receiving a hug from one of her friends. She was a light orange Earth pony with green eyes, a blonde mane and tail, both tied at the end with red ribbon, and she wore a light brown Western hat; her name is Applejack. Along with Applejack were three other mares.

One of the mares was a pure white unicorn with blue eyes, and a purple mane and tail, both were curled; her name is Rarity. Another mare was a pale yellow Pegasus with green eyes, and a light pink mane and tail; her name is Fluttershy. The fourth mare was a cyan blue Pegasus with dark pink eyes, and a rainbow colored mane and tail; her name is Rainbow Dash.

Spike stood where he was until he was knocked aside by another mare. She was a bright pink Earth pony with blue eyes, and her mane and tail were both poofy and were a darker shade of pink; her name is Pinkie Pie. With her was what she called her "party cannon." It was bright blue with pink wheels.

"Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia?!" Pinkie exclaimed as her party cannon set off, blowing confetti into the air. She jumped in excitement as it did so.

"Not quite," said Twilight. Pinkie landed back to the platform on her bottom and the confetti went back into its cannon. The pink Earth pony looked at Twilight, confused.

"We're going to the Crystal Empire!" Twilight declared. Her friends looked at each other, confused.

"Crystal what?" asked Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Back to Vincent; he was in his coach with Fillis. Right now, he had out his easel, palette, paint bottles and brush and was painting on the canvas with the brush in his mouth. Right now, his painting was of the train he and Fillis were aboard right now. Vincent always had a fascination of trains since he was a colt. He thought steam locomotives were beautiful machines and a sight to behold. Sometimes he'd talk about trains to anypony who would listen; some were interested, others weren't.

"According to the paper," said Fillis, who'd brought the newspaper with them, "anypony who's willing to volunteer as an artist must have a word with Mayor Mare at Ponyville Town Hall in the Town Square."

"Should be easy," said Vincent, applying the finishing touches to his newest painting, "we do have a map with us, right?"

"Got it right here with me!" said Fillis, producing the map with her magic.

"Excellent; soon we'll be starting a new life before you can say 'Summer Sun Celebration'!"

* * *

About two hours later, the train steamed to a halt at Ponyville railway station. Vincent and Fillis' luggage was unloaded – by now, Vincent's newest painting was complete – and they set off to find the Town Square.

"We've just arrived at the station," said Fillis, looking at the map, "now we need to find the Town Square."

"It should be easy, given we have this map with us," said Vincent, "how hard could it be to find it?"

That was easier said than done. After about an hour, they couldn't find the Town Square.

"Me and my sense of direction," Vincent groaned, facehoofing.

"Can't you just fly?" teased Fillis.

"Out of the question," her brother retorted, "we'll ask for directions."

As if by coincidence, he noticed a stallion walk by.

"Excuse me, sir," called Vincent, "can you direct us to the Town Square?"

"It's to your left," the stallion replied, and pointed. Vincent and Fillis looked; there was the Town Square.

"Right, thank you, sir," said Vincent gratefully, and he and his sister unicorn walked over to where the stallion pointed.

"You really could've just flown us over there yourself," Fillis joked again. Vincent rolled his eyes and didn't reply.

* * *

Mayor Mare was in her office at the Town Square when somepony knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the Mayor, and the door opened to reveal her deputy mayor.

"Good day, Mayor," he greeted, "a Mr. Vincent van Colt is here to speak with you, to volunteer as the town's local artist since Stalliono da Vinci's left for Canterlot."

"Oh, a volunteer!" gasped the Mayor, "How splendid! Send him in!"

The deputy mayor nodded, and then called in for the blue-haired Pegasus to enter the Mayor's office.

"Good afternoon, Mayor," said Vincent politely.

"Mr. van Colt, I presume?" said the Mayor.

"That's me name."

* * *

Outside the office, Fillis sat waiting while the Mayor interviewed her older brother. She didn't mind the wait – it was grown-up pony stuff, after all – but after half an hour, she began to feel bored.

"When's the interview done?" she moaned to nopony in particular. She was just about to fall asleep, when a voice called out to her.

"Come on, Fillis!" called Vincent, "Hitch me up to our cart; the Mayor's going to lead us to our new home!"

Fillis stood up in an instant, an eager look on her face.

"Did ya get the job?!" she exclaimed.

"We'll explain everything on the way," said Vincent, "the Mayor's leading us to our new home."

"Oh, okay!"

* * *

"This shall be your new home," Mayor Mare was saying to Vincent and Fillis, "Stalliono da Vinci left this place about two months ago when he was hired as a painter in Canterlot. The building's a little dirty on the inside, but some touch ups will restore it to former glory."

"Did Stalliono run a business here?" Fillis asked.

"Suppose you could say that," the Mayor shrugged, "but either way, this place is yours now."

"Thank you, madam," said Vincent, shaking hooves with the Mayor, "we'll take great care of it as well!"

He was true to his word; over the next two days, he and Fillis first cleaned up the building's interior, and once that was done, they began to unload their luggage and had brought in their furniture they had from their Liverhoof flat.

After two weeks, Vincent and Fillis had finished transferring all their furniture from Liverhoof to their new Ponyville domicile.

"That's it, our job is done," smiled Fillis.

"And it's the start of a new life," Vincent agreed, "now Vincent van Colt's 'Metrostallion House of Art' is open for business!"

"Metrostallion House?"

"It's a good name, I thought."

"Pretty catchy; I like it!"

"Glad you think so. Now I wonder where we should start…?"

* * *

**Vincent van Colt's name is inspired by the Dutch painter Vincent van Gogh. Liverhoof is the Equestrian variant of Liverpool; it also spoofs the real-life British city's Center, **_**Daily Post**_** newspaper, and Central railway station. The Beatrots is a reference to the Beatles. The Metrostallion House of Art references the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City.**

**So that's the first chapter done; how will his first meeting with the Mane Six go? Read on and find out!**


	2. New Friends in Ponyville

**Here's chapter two, and now one of the new characters introduced in this chapter, Angel Pearl, is not mine. She is the ponysona of TigerPrincessKaitlyn, one of my friends from DeviantArt. Elements from this chapter and the next two are based off my good friend jriddle41's "The Jokester and the Bore", mostly as a filler as this mini-series is eight chapters. It was going to be thirteen, but I didn't see it working out. *chuckles***

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Friends in Ponyville**

Two days later, Vincent was out in a grassy field. He was now painting still life, his painting itself consisting of a lake, some trees, and birds flying in the sky with clouds in the background.

"What a peaceful morning," he was saying to nopony in particular, "the sky's clear, you're deep in your thoughts, wondering about the mysteries of the world today… Today's got perfect weather for painting! Better than about a week ago with crazy pink mares jumping around all over town saying 'fun, fun, fun' all the time…"

Not too long ago, Pinkie Pie used a magic mirror pond to clone herself after being overwhelmed with having to choose one friend to spend time with, but Vincent had yet to understand this.

He was so focused on his painting he didn't notice a light purple unicorn standing right next to him.

"Oh my, that's such a lovely painting!"

Vincent jumped in surprise, his wing dropping the paintbrush.

"Ah! Who said that?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I did, to your right!"

Vincent turned to his right, and he noticed the voice came from Twilight. She was out to run some errands whilst Spike was looking after Golden Oak Library.

"Oh," Vincent exclaimed, "sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's alright," said Twilight, "I was just saying your painting looks very lovely."

Vincent gave a small smile; it was the first time in a while that somepony had complimented his artwork.

"Thank you, miss," he said at last, "my name's Vincent van Colt, but you can call me Vincent for short." He held out his right hoof.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," said the light purple unicorn, and she shook Vincent's hoof, "but mostly everypony calls me Twilight. I don't think I've seen you before; have we met?"

"No, actually," said Vincent, "I arrived from Liverhoof to Ponyville two weeks ago with my sister Fillis."

"Two weeks ago?" exclaimed Twilight, then had a realization, but didn't say it out loud.

"What, is there a problem with that?"

"Er, no; my friends and I were at the Crystal Empire two weeks ago too," Twilight admitted.

"Huh, what a coincidence, I- Wait a minute... Crystal Empire?" Vincent looked at her with a puzzled look.

"It's in the arctic north of Equestria," explained Twilight, "vanished for a thousand years by a curse placed by King Sombra, defeated by Princesses Celestia and Luna. My brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadence lead the empire together now."

"Oh, I see," said Vincent, "it makes sense. I never heard of such place until now."

"I'm not surprised," said Twilight, "hardly anypony's heard of it up to two weeks ago."

"Well, anyway," said Vincent, "I've just finished up my painting of some still life. I'll just pack up me supplies and head back to the Metrostallion House. Wanna come with?"

"I don't see why not," smiled Twilight, "I've just finished up with my errands for the day and I've got some time to kill before I'm due back at the library."

* * *

Soon, Twilight and Vincent were walking back to Ponyville. The two were already chatting like friends and knowing more about one another. Well, Twilight told more about herself, but Vincent didn't mind.

_It's best she don't know about what I've been through,_ he though anxiously to himself. Vincent was so deep in thought, he didn't look where he was going.

"D'oh!"

"Oh, please be careful!"

"Oh, s-sorry, miss! I was in my thoughts…!"

Vincent and Twilight helped the mare he'd run into back on her hooves. She was a mustard yellow unicorn with a brown mane and tail both streaked with white stripes and her cutie mark was a pearl.

"Oh, it's okay, sir," the mare smiled, "it happens to me a lot. Oh, hi there, Twilight!"

"Angel Pearl!" exclaimed Twilight, "It's been a while since we last spoke!"

"You're Angel Pearl?" asked Vincent to the yellow mare, "Name's Vincent van Colt, by the way."

"She's my study partner," said Twilight, "and she's Princess Celestia's stepdaughter."

"A daughter of royalty?!" Vincent gasped, "Wh-what an honor!" He hastily bowed before her out of respect; Angel Pearl giggled.

"You don't really need to bow to me," she said, "I might be adopted by royalty, but I prefer to live my life as an everyday-pony."

"Oh, sorry," said Vincent, standing up and clearing his throat, "it's a habit of mine; show respect to celebrities and royalty, y'know. Eh, Twilight, you said she's her stepdaughter, right?"

"That she did," said Twilight, "Angel Pearl, why don't you tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"From what I remember," Angel Pearl began, "I was a little filly and I had somehow drifted out to Celestia's castle in Canterlot on a small little wooden raft. Some guards saw me and called out for her. I was scared at first by her presence, hiding my face, but I did look up to see her smiling kindly at me, making me forget my fears.

"She raised me as her daughter, and her niece Princess Cadence tutored me on my spells. My life was very happy from then on, but I still haven't a Very Special Somepony of my own."

"Eh, back up a minute," Vincent interrupted, "and my apologizes for interrupting you; do you have any memory of your birth parents?"

Angel Pearl looked down, a sad look on her face.

"Not a pleasant memory, to be honest," she admitted, "but I do know I was neglected by my father, and my real mother…" She almost broke into tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for bringing this up," Vincent apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you, Angel Pearl!"

"It's okay," said Angel Pearl, calming down a little, "and so I ran away. Celestia's like the mother I have and wish I had."

Just then, Pinkie Pie arrived on the scene, jumping in her usual, excited way.

"Hey Twilight!" she said, "How's things doing today?"

Before Twilight could answer, Pinkie then noticed Angel Pearl.

"Oh my gosh, Angel Pearl!" the pink Earth pony exclaimed in excitement, hugging her, "It's been such a long time since we saw each other! How's things in Canterlot, huh?!"

"Doing very well, actually," said Angel Pearl, "now could you please let go of me?"

"Oh, sorry," said Pinkie, "it has been a while since-" She stopped and turned to Vincent.

"I say, miss; are you one of the pink ponies I saw several days ago-?"

Before he finished, Pinkie gave a deep gasp of surprise, and then quickly ran off. Vincent looked at the two unicorns, a confused look on his face.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Pinkie Pie," Twilight shrugged, "she acts like that when she meets someone new in Ponyville. I know what it's like, believe me."

"Oh-kay," said Vincent, after a slight pause, "now forgive me for changing the topic, how did you two become study partners?"

"It was actually not very long after Nightmare Moon made her return and me and my then-new friends defeated her and she turned back into Princess Luna," explained Twilight, "Princess Celestia introduced me to Angel Pearl here, and since then, she's been friends with all seven of us."

"What do you mean, 'all seven of us'?" asked Vincent.

"There's myself, for one," said Twilight, "Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and you just met Pinkie Pie… kind of. The six of us – bar Spike – are the Elements of Harmony – I represent Magic, Rarity is Generosity, Fluttershy is Kindness, Applejack is Honesty, Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, and Pinkie Pie is Laughter."

"My gosh," remarked Vincent, "I've only just met you an hour ago, Twilight, and I've already learned a lot about you and Angel Pearl."

"Excuse us, Angel Pearl," said Twilight, "we were on our way to the Metrostallion House before he bumped into you."

"I've never heard of such place in Ponyville before," said Angel Pearl, "mind if I join?"

"Sure, why not?" smiled Vincent, "The more, the merrier; that's what I normally say."

"Right," said Twilight, "let's go; lead the way, Vincent!"

* * *

About a quarter of an hour later, the trio made it to the Metrostallion House of Art.

"That's my domicile," said Vincent, "it's not much, but Fillis and I like to call it our new home."

"She's his sister," Twilight explained to Angel Pearl.

Vincent opened the door with his hoof.

"Fillies first," he called to the two mares.

"Thank you, Vincent," said Angel Pearl politely, and she entered the house, followed by Twilight.

"It's quite dark," the purple unicorn remarked.

"Hang on, girls," said Vincent, getting into the house, "I'll get that switch." He flipped the switch, turning on the lights…

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh! A party!" exclaimed Vincent, "What's the occasion?"

"It's your 'welcome to Ponyville' party!" squeaked Pinkie, who appeared from behind Vincent, "It's always great to make new friends!"

"That's really nice of you, Pinkie Pie," said Vincent, "but to be honest, I actually arrived two weeks ago."

"Oh, it was noth- Wait, you arrived TWO WEEKS AGO?!"

Pinkie stared at the yellow Pegasus stallion, a stunned look on her face.

"Yes, you heard me; I was busy for the last two weeks getting my new home ready to prepare for being Ponyville's new arist."

"It seems he moved to Ponyville around the time we were at the Crystal Empire," Twilight explained to Pinkie.

"Ohhh," said Pinkie, understanding, "and wait; how did you know my name?"

"Twilight told me," said Vincent, "and yes, we did meet today."

"Ohhh."

"Sheesh, Twilight, we held a party for somepony who's arrived two weeks ago and didn't tell any of us about it?"

"Spike, Vincent couldn't have helped it he was busy," Twilight called out to the baby dragon, "some ponies do put work first after all."

"So that's Spike?" Vincent asked Twilight, pointing at the baby dragon, "Name's Vincent van Colt, by the way." Then he spotted a light blue unicorn filly trotting over to him.

"Hey, big brother," Fillis said in excitement, "I've just met everypony who's come for our belated-'welcome to Ponyville' party, and they really are that friendly!"

"She's your sister?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Our mother's a Pegasus, and our father's a unicorn," Vincent explained, "I suppose you could say I'm part-uincorn."

"Oh, that makes sense," said Twilight, "surprised you didn't mention your parents earlier, Vincent."

"Ah, yes, I suppose I forgot," Vincent admitted, feeling a little sheepish. Inside he didn't want to be reminded of his parents' unfortunate death, but didn't say so in front of everypony.

_Nopony must know,_ he thought, _it's best Fillis and I only kept it to ourselves only._

Once again, Vincent was deep in thought, and didn't watch where he was walking. This time, he bumped into a purple Earth pony mare with green eyes, a bright pink and white mane and three flowers for her cutie mark.

"Oh, careful!" she called, "Almost spilled my cider."

"Sorry, miss," said Vincent, "it's been happening to me a lot today. Anyway, I'm Vincent van Colt, and here," he pulled Fillis towards him, "is my younger sister, Fillis. Our mother's a Pegasus and our dad's a unicorn, just so you know."

"I see," said the mare, shaking hooves with Vincent, "I'm Miss Cheerilee. I teach young colts and fillies at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Is Fillis educated?"

"She was mostly home-schooled when we lived in Liverhoof," Vincent explained, "our parents were very busy, so she's my biggest responsibility, and I care for her deeply like a big brother should. It's very stressful for me, considering my new position as Ponyville artist, but somepony's gotta take care of her."

"Perhaps I could enroll Fillis at the schoolhouse and teach her," suggested Miss Cheerilee, "then it can be much less stressful for you."

Vincent thought about it for a moment; he looked over to Fillis, who smiled big.

"Don't worry about me," she said, "I'm sure I'll make lots of friends at the school, but you'll always be my best friend, Vinny."

Vincent smiled, and then turned back to Miss Cheerilee.

"I don't see the problem with it," he said, "she'd be more than happy to come."

"Excellent!" said Miss Cheerilee happily, and then looked down to Fillis, "School starts for you first thing on Monday. Don't be late!"

"Oh, wow!" said Fillis, "I get to go to school! This'll be great fun for me!"

Vincent smiled again, chuckling quietly at his younger sister's excitement. Normally young foals would hate going to school, at least from his experience, but Fillis loved the idea and he couldn't blame her.

"Make sure you make the right choices," he told her kindly, but firmly, "I don't want to make a visit just because my only sister got into a fight!"

"Oh, you," Fillis giggled, playfully punching him on the foreleg.

* * *

**So now Vincent's met up with the Mane Six (he did meet with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack; you just didn't see it!) and Spike, as well as a few others. I know this chapter and the last had more dialogue than action, but trust me; there'll be more action to come. :)**


	3. Bullies and Jokers

**Here's chapter three; now the first half is based off "The Jokester and the Bore", give or take a few similarities. The second half is entirely new content. We'll meet our antagonists of the story towards the end of the chapter, and I'm sure you can guess who, as they bully three certain "blank flanks"...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bullies and Jokers**

**Based on "The Jokester and the Bore"**

"How can this be happening?!" Rarity moaned in dismay.

"What's the matter, Rarity?" asked Twilight with concern. Rarity had burst into Golden Oak Library with a white unicorn filly with green eyes a purple and pink mane and tail, and no cutie mark; her name is Sweetie Belle, and she is the younger sister of Rarity.

"Our cousin Jokesterrap is coming!" Sweetie Belle said in excitement.

"Sweetie Belle," said her older sister, "something like that shouldn't be a good thing."

"What's wrong with your cousin?" asked Spike.

"He's a bit of a prankster," sighed Rarity, "sometimes his pranks go out of whack."

"But he is a funny guy to hang around," Sweetie Belle grinned with optimism.

Vincent van Colt was in the library at the time, looking for books about painting techniques he wanted to try out. He had heard the mares' conversation and the name "Jokesterrap" somehow registered in his mind.

"Thanks for lettin' me borrow a few books, Twilight," he called to the light purple unicorn, "I best be on me way now."

"Oh, goodbye, Vincent," Twilight replied, "I hope your new techniques on painting go well!"

"Thanks again! Good afternoon, Rarity, Sweetie Belle," he said as he left.

"Oh, ah, good day to you as well, Vincent," Rarity called in reply.

* * *

Vincent soon returned to the Metrostallion House. He set down the books on the floor. During his walk back, the name Jokesterrap had been on his mind, but this time, he didn't bump into anypony.

"Hmm, Jokesterrap," he said to himself, "I know I've heard his name before… but where?"

Curious, he flew over to the bookshelf and began looking at the titles.

"Hmm, lessee here… '_The Joys of Painting_', '_The Complete Works of Stallion Shakesmare_', '_Steam Locos of Equestria_', '_Harry Trotter and the Philosopher's Gem_'… Sheesh, I should really organize our books a little more. Hey, my old comic books! I was wondering where they went… Ah, there it is!"

"Whatcha looking for?"

Vincent cried out in surprise, hitting his head against the ceiling, and he landed on the couch clutching the book he just got out in his hooves.

"Sorry!"

"Oh, Fillis… please don't scare me like that when I'm up in the air…"

"Sorry," she replied, "but what were you looking at?"

"I was at Golden Oak Library when I overheard Rarity mentioning a cousin of hers; Jokesterrap, his name was. I think I've heard his name before…"

"Where?"

"Don't know, but I'm gonna find out…"

"_**YAAAAHHHOOOOO!**_"

"What was that?!" exclaimed Fillis.

"I dunno!" Vincent replied, "But we better see that nopony's in trouble!"

* * *

Vincent and Fillis got outside the Metrostallion House, and they could see a stallion on a cart. The stallion was an orange unicorn with a dark red mane and tail, tan hooves, brown eyes, and his cutie mark was a happy mask and a sad mask close together.

The orange unicorn stallion was barreling through on a cart with a stripped cat next to him. He saw he was coming in close and pulled a lever on the cart. A parachute emerged from behind and the cart slowed to a stop.

"Well, folks, we've reached our final destination Ponyville," he said, acting like the pilot of an airplane, "thanks for flying Air Jokesterrap. Exits are anywhere but here!" And he gave a silly laugh.

"So _you're_ Jokesterrap…" Vincent began.

"Hey, it's my old buddy, Vinny!" The orange unicorn stallion hopped off the cart, giving the blue-haired Pegasus a noogie on the head. "What's been happenin', buddy?!"

"Firstly, it's Vincent," the yellow Pegasus stallion replied, dusting himself off, "second, I've been, y'know, here and there for the past several years."

Before he could go on, there came the voice of a young filly…

"Cousin Jokesterrap!"

Sweetie Belle raced up to Jokesterrap and hugged him tightly. She had shown up with Rarity, Spike, Angel Pearl, and the rest of the Mane Six.

"Hey, how ya doin', Sweetie Belle?" asked Jokesterrap.

"Haven't got my cutie mark yet," she replied, "but I will soon."

"That's the spirit," Jokesterrap smiled, "keeping Rarity in order?"

"I heard that!" the older white unicorn called out in annoyance. Her sister and cousin both laughed.

"I ought to introduce ya to the rest," said Vincent, "there's Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Angel Pearl, Spike, and my little sister Fillis."

"Nice to meet everypony here," said Jokesterrap.

"You know him?" Rarity asked Vincent.

"Does he?!" Jokesterrap exclaimed, wrapping his leg around Vincent's neck, "We're foalhood pals from Fillydelphia, aren't we?"

"Ah, yes, we are," Vincent chuckled, slightly sheepish, "and the wagon…?"

"I use it in case I'm too tired to walk," Jokesterrap explained, "I've done some enhancements for awesomeness. Wait 'til you see what it can do!"

"It's a hobby of his," said Vincent, "another being chemistry."

"Yeah, but I love jokes and laughs! And here's my cat, Trippy."

"Oh, he's so cute!" said Fluttershy.

"Took ya a while to notice?" said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Fluttershy, confused.

"I did!"

Everyone except for Jokesterrap and Vincent jumped in surprise.

"A talking cat!" gasped Pinkie.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"It's a long story how I did that," said Jokesterrap, "but it's a real treat to come to Ponyville, especially since I'm with my cousins and old buddy Vinny…"

"Vincent."

"…Vincent… once again, and I get to introduce some of my hobbies to Pony… ville…" He stopped and was face to face with Angel Pearl.

"Oh, eh… h-hi… I'm Jokesterrap…"

"H-hi… I'm Angel Pearl…"

"What a beautiful name…"

"Uh, hello? I'm still under your leg!"

Jokesterrap looked and saw he still had his foreleg around Vincent's neck; the yellow Pegasus looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." He let go, giving Vincent a chance to breathe. "It was nice meeting you, everypony!"

Jokesterrap headed off in the opposite direction. As he did so, he saw his reflection in a nearby puddle. This made him feel a little nervous, but nopony noticed. Twilight noticed Angel Pearl smiling big as Jokesterrap left.

"I think I found my special somepony!" she squealed in delight.

* * *

"You fine, boss?" asked Trippy, "You were makin' goo-goo eyes at Angel Pearl."

"I'm alright," Jokesterrap scoffed, "I've never seen a unicorn so beautiful before."

"Can't you tell her why you get nervous seeing your reflection?"

"If I did, she'll think I'm a freak and hate me!"

"Sooner or later, you gotta tell somepony."

"Never mind that; when I create the perfect potion, it'll be all fine!"

They came up to an empty lot. Jokesterrap pulled a lever on his cart, and it spit out a box. He pushed a button on the box, and it formed into a large house. Crowds of other ponies stood in amazement at the newcomer.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" declared Jokesterrap, "Jokesterrap's Joke Shop and Chemistry Lab is open for business!"

The crowd came in closer, excited to what's unfolded before their very eyes.

"The one place in Ponyville where you'll get a laugh and a potion at once," added Trippy. The crowd got even more excited with the prospect of a talking cat.

* * *

Monday morning came.

"_Off to the schoolhouse, off to the schoolhouse,_" Fillis sang, "_and I'm going to learn stuff and make some new friends!_"

She arrived at the Ponyville Schoolhouse, a small dark pink building with a dark red roof. Eagerly, Fillis skipped inside, a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee," she called.

"Oh, good morning, Fillis," her new teacher replied, "you're looking especially cheery, and I'm hardly surprised."

"I really am," Fillis smiled, "it's my first day and I can hardly wait to learn!"

"Well, class starts in a few minutes, so you won't have to wait long."

Soon enough, young colts and fillies were at their seats, except Fillis, who stood by Miss Cheerilee's desk.

"Everypony," said Miss Cheerilee, "we have a new student in our class today. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Name's Fillis van Colt," said Fillis, "my older brother Vincent runs the Metrostallion House of Art. Feel free to come there any time you like!"

As she talked, the other foals got very interested, except for two, who acted like she wasn't there at all.

* * *

Later that day, Fillis and the other foals were outside on the playground. She walked over to Sweetie Belle and two other fillies. One of them was a light yellow Earth pony with amber eyes, a light red mane and tail, and a pink bow; her name is Apple Bloom. The other was an orange Pegasus with lavender eyes and a purple mane and tail; her name is Scootaloo. Like Sweetie Belle, neither Apple Bloom nor Scootaloo had cutie marks.

"Hey girls," Fillis called to them, "what's happenin'?"

"Oh, hi Fillis," said Sweetie Belle. She and Fillis had met at Vincent's "welcome to Ponyville" party, but she hadn't introduced her friends properly. "These are my friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo."

"Nice to meet ya both."

"Gee golly," said Apple Bloom, "ya haven't got a cutie mark!"

"Not yet, but I don't mind," Fillis smiled.

"Gee, you should be our fifth Cutie Mark Crusader!" said Scootaloo.

"Fifth?" Fillis was puzzled. "But there's three of you… four if you count me."

"Naw, my cousin Babs Seed from Manehattan's the fourth member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Apple Bloom explained, "we had a bit of a run in with her at first, but now we're one anothers' favorite cousin! Right now, she's startin' her own branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Manehattan."

"Oh, I see," said Fillis, "what's this Cutie Mark Crusader thing?"

"It's our organization for colts and fillies who've yet to obtain their cutie marks," said Scootaloo, "wanna join? We can lead you to our clubhouse after school."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Fillis grinned, "I'm all up for it!"

"The new filly's first day, and she's already friends with the three blank flank losers? Puh-leaze!"

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo groaned; they knew one of those voices all to well. Two earth ponies walked up to the quartet with smug looks on their faces. One of them was light pink with light blue eyes, a purple and white mane and tail, she wore a crown on her head, and her cutie mark was of said headgear; her name is Diamond Tiara.

Her acquaintance was light gray with purple eyes, had a pale gray mane and tail with a pink hairbraid, wore a pearl necklace and blue glasses, and her cutie mark was a silver spoon with a pink heart on the handle; her name is Silver Spoon. It was Diamond Tiara who said the insult.

"Yeah, these 'blank flanks' are my friends," Fillis said to them, "you have a problem with that?"

"Oh, yes, our problem is why you'd want to be friends with those losers," snapped Diamond Tiara.

"Cause, personally, _I_ don't care what you say about me or my friends," said Fillis bravely, "if you don't like others for what they are or how they look, I suggest you don't talk to me or them ever again. _Comprende?_"

Colts and fillies who were watching looked at each other in surprise; somepony with no cutie mark was standing up to somepony rotten as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon? Last time the Cutie March Crusaders saw it happen was when Babs Seed stood up to them before she went back to Manehattan, and the snobs ended up in a mud puddle with a pig.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon scowled, but backed off.

"Whatever," scoffed Silver Spoon, "but have it your way." She and Diamond Tiara walked off. Shortly after, there was high praise for Fillis.

"Way to go, Fillis!" cheered one called Dinky Doo.

"You certainly stood up to them good," praised another called Noi.

"You're an example to us all," commended a third called Aura.

"Gee, thanks for defendin' us against Diamond Tiara an' Silver Spoon," said Apple Bloom.

"Ah, it was nothin'," Fillis smiled modestly, "you'd think I'd sit there and let them torment you? No way!"

"You're a real great pal to be around," said Scootaloo.

"I really like how brave you are," agreed Sweetie Belle.

"Ya know, girls, you three and I are gonna get along just fine," smiled Fillis.

* * *

**Stallion Shakesmare is a reference to William Shakespeare. Harry Trotter is a reference to Harry Potter. Fillis' song is based on the Mexican tune "La Cucaracha", "The Cockroach" in Spanish.**

**So Fillis has stood up to Diamond Tiara and Silver; will there be consequences? Wait and see!**


	4. Something's Up with Jokesterrap

**Here's chapter four! I had forgotten to tell you about the timing of the chapters; chapter one takes place during "The Crystal Empire dulogy", and chapter two and three take place between "One Bad Apple" and "Magic Duel". This chapter takes place between "Sleepless in Ponyville" and "Wonderbolts Academy".**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Something's Up with Jokesterrap**

**Based on "The Jokester and the Bore"**

For the next two weeks, Fillis hung out with her new friends Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. With her as the newest Cutie Mark Crusader, the quartet did whatever they could to obtain their cutie marks. Well, three of them did, but Fillis was a bit more laid back compared to the others, but not one of them questioned it; it was merely who Fillis was.

Late one evening, Twilight and Spike were heading to Jokesterrap's Joke Shop and Chemistry Lab.

"Why are we out this late?" asked Spike.

"Well, Jokesterrap's got a chemistry lab in part of his shop," said Twilight, "I got some books on potions that could be of use."

She knocked on the door, and called out Jokesterrap's name.

"He's not here!" called a male voice, "Come again tomorrow!"

Twilight was confused. "Who are you, and more importantly, what are you doing in Jokesterrap's home?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I think we should go, Twilight," said Spike, and they did so too. They didn't notice somepony looking out of a window…

* * *

The very next morning, Vincent was walking down the Ponyville streets minding his own business. He noticed Jokesterrap coming out of his house.

"Mornin', Jokesterrap," the yellow Pegasus called.

"Oh, hey, Vincent."

"Sheesh, you look like you've been through Tartarus!" Vincent exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"That's kind of what I was thinking."

Vincent gasped in surprise and flew a few feet into the air; as if from nowhere, Twilight had spoke up from behind him.

"Jeez, Twilight! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Vincent! Anyway, Jokesterrap, where were you last night? Somepony said you weren't in there."

"That was my friend Boringrap," Jokesterrap explained, "he's not very fun, and is more into smarts."

"I don't think I saw you at all last night," said Vincent, landing back on his hooves.

"Oh, no, I… erm… was doing stuff," Jokesterrap stammered, "very busy, so Boringrap ran the place for me."

"I'd like to meet him in pony some time," said Twilight.

Jokesterrap looked startled. "You can't!" he exclaimed, "He's… busy. Very busy, and not very social either!"

He quickly ran off, but not before he ran into Angel Pearl.

"Hi, Jokesterrap."

"Oh, er, hey, Angel Pearl. A nice day, isn't it?"

"It sure is," she replied, "I was wondering if you were doing anything later tonight. If not, maybe you would like to go out with me sometime?"

"Oh, eh, sorry," Jokesterrap apologized, "but I'm busy tonight."

"Oh. How about tomorrow night?"

"Busy as well. My schedule's all booked up, so sorry. It was nice speaking to you!"

He ran off yet again, leaving Angel Pearl alone and sad. "Maybe he doesn't like me," she sniffed sadly. Twilight and Vincent saw everything from where they stood.

"What was that all about?" asked Twilight. Vincent hummed "I don't know" in reply.

* * *

Later at the joke shop, Jokesterrap was behind the counter and saw Trippy looking at him with a stern look.

"So ya decided not to tell Angel Pearl your secret and hid like a coward?" he guessed.

"Oh, quit butting in," Jokesterrap retorted.

"Bud, she likes you and if you don't give her a good enough excuse for not going out with her, she could hate you!"

"Even if she knew why, she'll still hate me!"

"You'd rather let her think you're a jerk than find out the truth?"

"Pretty much. She'll think I'm a freak!"

His fretting was cut short by the arrival of a few customers. They turned out to be the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Ah, welcome to the Joke Shop and Chemistry Lab! How may I help you?"

"Hey, Cousin Jokesterrap," said Sweetie Belle.

"We're wonderin' what kind of jokes and gags you had so we could play a few tricks on Diamond Tiara," said Fillis.

"Let's look around then," said Jokesterrap. Scootaloo noticed a bottle a dark blue liquid.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Ah, let me show you. Now who could be my vicitim?"

Jokesterrap then saw Rarity prancing around looking fancy. With a cheeky grin on his face, he squirted the liquid at his cousin, causing a big stain on the gown. Rarity saw this and was very livid.

"_JOKESTERRAP!_" she yelled, "_Look what you've done to my fabulous gown!_"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Jokesterrap giggled.

"Do you not see this big stain you made?!" Rarity showed him where the dress had gotten stained, but there was no ink on it at all.

"What the-?! How did-?! It's gone!"

"Yep, the beauty of Invisible Ink," explained Jokesterrap, "Once it's on, it's gone! Sorry for messin' with ya like that, Rarity." He stuck out a piece of chewing gum. "Care for some gum?"

"As long as it's not paste flavored," sighed Rarity, "don't think I've forgotten last time-"

As she spoke, Rarity pulled the stick, then got a shock.

"AAHH!"

Jokesterrap laughed again. "Ah, good old shock gum; works every time."

"We'll take it," said Apple Bloom. The quartet paid Jokesterrap and headed off. After they left, he went behind a door leading to the Chemistry Lab part of the shop. He began to make mixtures, then noticed a beaker labeled "Flavor Changer: Grape Flavored". He scowled at the beaker, turning it away.

"I hope I can fix my mistake and finally feel normal again," Jokesterrap sighed.

He looked in a mirror nervously, and saw his reflection turn into Boringrap. Boringrap was more grayish and well-groomed compared to Jokesterrap. Jokesterrap himself got nervous and covered up the mirror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel Pearl was sadly walking down the streets by herself. Vincent saw her and wondered what was up.

"Where are you going, Angel Pearl?" he asked.

"Back to Canterlot," she replied, "I don't think Jokesterrap likes me. I'll never find my special somepony."

"But why would he not like you?"

"He won't go out with me! What other sign would you want to know if somepony doesn't like you?!"

Angel Pearl walked further on. Vincent knew what it was like to have a broken heart, but he decided to do something about it. He knew the first pony to turn to… Twilight Sparkle!

* * *

"So with Jokesterrap acting strange," said Twilight, "I think this must do with this Boringrap character." Earlier, she and Vincent had rounded up the Mane Six and Spike outside of Golden Oak Library.

"Maybe he could be an agent sent to spy on us and see if anypony's awesome enough for the Wonderbolts," suggested Rainbow Dash.

"Why in tarnation would Pegasi have a unicorn sent as a mole?" asked Applejack, "Ah, no offense to present faces."

"None taken, Applejack," said Rarity.

"Do you think he's making a superly fun party for Jokesterrap with cake, balloons and cupcakes?!" Pinkie exclaimed happily. The others rolled their eyes.

"I think I've a clue," declared Vincent. Spike and the six mares looked at him. "I was around the jokeshop a few nights ago, and I could swear I saw a stallion who looked like Jokesterrap, but was gray and better groomed. I didn't ask for his name, but I did see something odd…" He paused for a dramatic effect.

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy.

"C'mon, Vince, tell us!" begged Spike.

"This unknown stallion had Jokesterrap's cutie mark!"

"What?!" There was a stunned silence.

"That must be Boringrap," said Twilight.

"A cutie mark thief is what I think he is!" said Rainbow Dash, "Let's go get 'im!"

"From what you and I know, Vincent," said Twilight, "Boringrap comes out at night. We shall wait until then to catch him."

* * *

"Jokesterrap, open up!" said Vincent, knocking on the door.

"What now, Vinny?"

"I've told you before, it's Vincent, but that's not important; just let us in so we can speak to this Boringrap character!"

"No! Go awa-" Before he could finish, Jokesterrap groaned in pain. "No! Not now!"

Vincent, Spike and the Mane Six were startled as he screamed. Rainbow Dash kicked the door in, just in time to see Boringrap race out the other door.

"Let's get him!" she called, "He must know where Jokesterrap is!"

Spike and the seven ponies chased after Boringrap. Trippy saw this from an upstairs window with a look of worry on his face. Knowing what he had to do, he raced off to find Angel Pearl. Fortunately, she hadn't left Ponyville but was planning to do so tomorrow.

* * *

Boringrap was still being chased as he went around a corner, but his path was blocked by Pinkie Pie. Wherever he turned, he found his path blocked, almost trapped like a rat.

"End of the line, Boringrap!" said Rainbow Dash, "Now spill us the beans; what have you done to Jokesterrap?"

"And why have you got his cutie mark?" asked Twilight angrily. Boringrap didn't answer; he was too scared to do so.

"Are you deaf?!" shouted Rainbow Dash, "_What have you done with Jokesterrap?!_"

Boringrap gulped, and then said quietly, "I _am_ Jokesterrap…"

Before anyone could react, Boringrap groaned in pain, and fell to the ground, holding his throat. Then suddenly, there was a blinding light, and it settled down. The eightsome was shocked to see that Boringrap had turned into…

"Jokesterrap?!"

* * *

Jokesterrap slowly opened his eyes, and when his eyes adjusted to the light, he was surprised to find himself back inside on his bed surrounded by Vincent, Spike and the Mane Six, all still shocked by what they'd seen.

"So Boringrap was you all this time?" asked Twilight.

"Yes," sighed Jokesterrap in defeat, "Boringrap was me…"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Fluttershy, "Surely Vincent and Rarity knew?" Rarity shook her head no, but Vincent looked up, rather thoughtful. Jokesterrap sat up and began to tell them his backstory.

"It all began years ago when I was a young colt," he said, "it was my birthday and I was opening my presents. The first I opened was a small kitten – I named him Trippy. The next I opened would change my life – a chemistry set. I'm sure you know I can get curious around new stuff, right? So I made some mixtures of my own, the first one I tried was a potion that gave creatures the ability to talk. I tested it on Trippy, and it was a success. But there was one potion I _never_ should have tried…

"I called it the Flavor Changer. It would turn the flavor of any beverage mixed with it. I tried it out myself to see if it would make apple cider taste like grape, but it went horribly wrong!

"When I regained consciousness, I had changed in appearance, but I also became more intelligent. I didn't mind being smarter at first, cause with Boringrap – and I admit it – I was passing all my classes easily. There was a big flaw, though; I became less social and I chose smarts rather than friends. When they found out of my secret, things got worse…

"I transformed back into myself, and many colts and fillies laughed at me, and called me a freak. I had created a monster… me! I never wanted to show my face to the world again, and Trippy was my only friend left…

"However, I vowed to do whatever I could to get rid of my boring side; I mixed up other potions in hopes of working, but most of them went up in smoke, so to speak. The next day at school, I did what I could to get the others to find me funny again and want to be my friends. It worked, and I think they forgotten about me turning into Boringrap and back again. But I still felt his presence and kept wishing he would go away."

"Hang on a sec," said Vincent, "I think I can remember now… I witnessed your transformation! Unlike everypony else who laughed, I actually tried to speak with you, but you never acknowledged me; I was a new student at the time, so everypony knows."

"Oh," said Jokesterrap, "I thought all of them thought I was a freak. And I guess my story explains why I made you and Spike leave, Twilight…"

"And that you didn't want to go out with Angel Pearl?" asked Twilight, "And yes, Vincent and I saw."

"Yeah, I was just so scared of the thought she would think I was a freak and hate me!"

"Why would I say that?"

Everypony turned to the doorway and there stood Angel Pearl and Trippy. Jokesterrap quickly put two and two together.

"Sorry, bud, but it was for your own good," Trippy admitted.

"I'm real sorry, Angel Pearl," sighed Jokesterrap, "I didn't mean to upset you like that. I didn't want you to think I was a freak and…"

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me," Angel Pearl said kindly, "I heard everything. I thought you didn't like me."

Jokesterrap scoffed indignantly. "Why would I not like you? You're the most beautiful mare I've ever met."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you want to be my very special somepony?"

"Yes, Angel Pearl, I do."

Angel Pearl squealed in delight and hugged Jokesterrap. "I now have a very special somepony!"

The Mane Six awed at the cute scene. Spike rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Yeah, I know," Vincent chuckled quietly, "pretty gross." Secretly, he was happy for his friend, but there was still the trouble with him and his past…

* * *

**So now Jokesterrap and Angel Pearl are a couple, and he no longer has to worry about being Boringrap. But what of Vincent's conflicts, and what will Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon do to pay back Fillis? Wait and see in the next chapter!**


	5. Undesired Consequences

**Here's chapter five, and for those of you who've watched Thomas the Tank Engine, you can guess what story this chapter's based off of. This chapter and the next also take place after "Spike at Your Service". I also want to thank jriddle41 for giving me ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Undesired Consequences**

For the next few weeks, things in Ponyville seemed more or less normal after Jokesterrap and Angel Pearl fell in love. Shortly after, he had finally managed to perfect the Flavor Changer, after a customer tasted apple juice that tasted like grape.

During that time, Rainbow Dash had been enlisted into Wonderbolts Academy, Applejack and the rest of her family had their latest family reunion at Sweet Apple Acres, and just a few days ago, Spike had saved Applejack from a horde of Timberwolves.

Through all this, something was bound to go wrong for Vincent van Colt…

It had been only three weeks, but for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, they still hadn't forgotten Fillis standing up to them in front of the other foals.

"How dare a blank flank insult us in front of everypony else!" Diamond Tiara scowled, "Now look at us, Silver Spoon; we're a laughingstock no thanks to Fillis van Loser!"

"I know; utterly humiliating!" agreed Silver Spoon, "What can we do to teach her not to mess with us?"

Neither of the school-age Earth ponies had a clue. They stood in silence until Diamond Tiara spoke up.

"What if instead of humiliating her directly," she suggested, "we humiliate somepony she's close to? Say, her brother?"

"Those Cutie Mark Crusaders have big siblings too," Silver Spoon pointed out, "well, not Scootaloo, for she and Rainbow Dash aren't sisters, but whatever."

"Yeah," said her friend, "are you going anywhere with this?"

"What if we made up stories about their big siblings," Silver Spoon explained, "and we blame it on Fillis' big brother, Vincent or Victor, whatever his name is?"

"Silver Spoon, you're a genius!"

"I am? I mean, I am."

"If we plan this carefully," said Diamond Tiara, "we'll make an example out of Fillis, and show everypony else we can't be messed with! Ending up in that mud puddle with a pig was embarrassing enough, but being shown up by one – no,_ two_ – blank flanks is something else! So here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

The following morning at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Apple Bloom were helping to harvest apples alongside their older brother Big Macintosh, a large red stallion with light green eyes, a light orange mane and tail, freckles, tan hooves, a brown saddle around his neck, and his cutie mark was a green apple sliced in half.

"We've got plenty o' apples to harvest," said Applejack as her hind legs were kicked against a tree, causing apples to fall off into buckets. "Prob'ly a lot since our family reunion!"

"Eeyup," said Big Macintosh, his hind legs kicking against another tree.

"How many d'you think we're gonna sell?" asked Apple Bloom, checking apples to see if they were good for selling before tossing them into buckets.

"Ah'm thinkin' 'bout a thousand, maybe two thousand," said Applejack.

"Sounds like a lot," said Apple Bloom, "but we're Apples and nuthin' can hold us off, right?"

"Eeyup."

Unfortunately, whilst Applejack went about bucking another tree, a branch had fallen off the tree, with an apple attached to it, and it landed right on Applejack's flank!

"Ouch!" she cried, rubbing her flank. Apple Bloom heard her sister's cry of pain, and ran over to her.

"You okay, Applejack?"

"Kinda," groaned Applejack, "ow, those trees do know how to bite back, don't they?"

"But trees aren't like dogs?" asked Apple Bloom, confused.

"It's a figure of speech, Apple Bloom. It's only a bruise, after all; little harm done!" Applejack wiped her forehead, some sweat flying into an empty bucket.

Not one of the three siblings noticed Diamond Tiara watching the whole scene from a distance away behind a bush. The pink Earth filly snickered quietly to herself, trotting away before anypony could see her.

* * *

"Rarity? Are you in there?"

Sweetie Belle and Spike stood outside of the bathroom door of Carousel Boutique.

"Um, not now, Sweetie Belle!" a voice called from inside, "I'm brushing my teeth!"

"I don't hear the tap running," said Spike, confused.

"Rarity, why can't we come in?" asked Sweetie Belle innocently, "It's okay, you can tell us."

Rarity sighed, and then reluctantly opened the door. Spike and Sweetie Belle gasped in shock; Rarity's mane was a terrible mess!

"Oh, sweet Luna!" cried Spike.

"How did that happen?!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

"I don't know," moaned Rarity, "last night, my mane was perfectly fine, and this morning, it's all in utter tangles! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is the. WORST. _POSSIBLE. __**THING!**_"

The pure white unicorn broke down in tears. This was nothing new to either Spike or Sweetie Belle; they'd heard this from Rarity before.

"So… do you need our help?" asked Spike.

"Actually," sniffed Rarity, "I do. I can't be seen in public like this! I'd be a laughingstock! Do be dears and get me some hair products, won't you?"

Spike and Sweetie Belle agreed to, and once Rarity had given them a list, the two set off for their shopping. They hadn't noticed a certain light gray filly with glasses spying on them and Rarity…

* * *

After leaving Sweet Apple Acres unnoticed, Diamond Tiara hid behind a bush and spotted Rainbow Dash in the sky, clearing away the clouds. It was her duty, as a weather pony, to make sure Equestria had a sunny day today.

Rainbow had just finished her job and was flying about in the air, doing stunts which she hoped would impress the Wonderbolts, Equestria's best flyers.

All of a sudden, a flyer flew into Rainbow Dash's face, taking her by surprise. She pulled it off her face and her eyes lit up when she saw what it was for.

"Aw yeah!" she cried in excitement, "The Wonderbolts are performing live at Cloudsdale in ten days! I can't miss this!"

Unfortunately, the light blue Pegasus was so caught up about seeing her idols perform (again) that she didn't look where she was flying, and went smack into a wall!

"Oh, my nose!" she cried. Before she could react, Rainbow Dash fell and landed right on top a mare, their faces almost meeting by the lips!

"Agh!" Rainbow yelped in surprise, "Sorry, miss! I didn't see where I was flying!"

"Well, please be more careful," the other mare sighed, standing up, "I wasn't expecting somepony to fall on me!" And she walked away; Diamond Tiara saw everything and smirked to herself.

"Hey, D.T.!"

The pink earth pony turned and saw Silver Spoon trotting towards her.

"So what'd you get from Sweetie Belle's big sister?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"She was flipping out because, from what I saw, her mane was a tangled mess! She also sent for her blank flank sister and that lizard to get her hair products."

"Oh, really?" said Diamond Tiara, "I saw Apple Bloom's big sister get smacked by a tree branch, and mopped some of her own sweat into a barrel! And just now, I saw Rainbow Dash crash into a wall and almost kiss another mare! Could you believe it?!"

"I wouldn't believe it without seeing it," chuckled Silver Spoon, "but it might've been funny."

"It was. Now we got to come up with names and find somepony gullible enough to believe them!"

"Yeah, but who?"

* * *

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's answer came sooner than expected when they came across two unicorn colts. One of them was short and fat, had grayish blue fur, a moderate orange mane and tail, brown eyes and eyebrows, had buckteeth, and his cutie mark was a pair of open scissors; his name is Snips. His friend was tall and skinny, had amber fur, a turquoise mane and tail, black eyes, freckles, and his cutie mark was a frowning snail; his name is Snails.

"Hey look, Snails," said Snips in a high, scratchy voice, "it's those fillies Fillis stood up to weeks ago!"

"Oh, eh, yeah!" Snails giggled in a low, slow voice.

"Ha, that's a good one boys," said Diamond Tiara sarcastically, "and now that you think about it, we was talking to our good friend Fillis the other day, and she told us about what her older brother, Vincent, I think his name was, thought about Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

"What did he say?" asked Snails.

"We heard that Applejack had an accident with a slapping branch," said Silver Spoon, "and we heard her family's cider comes from sweat!"

"And can you guess what he called her?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"No, what?" asked Snips.

"He called her 'Applesmack!'" the fillies declared together.

"Rarity's also had a bad mane day today," continued Diamond Tiara, "and she sent off her sister and that lizard Spike to buy hair products for her! How lazy is she?"

"I know," said Silver Soon, "and he calls her 'Hairity!' Isn't that awful of him?"

"It really is!" exclaimed Snips.

"And you two know Rainbow Dash, right?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"The greatest flier of all of Ponyville?!" remarked Snips excitedly.

"Not today, she wasn't," explained Silver Spoon, "she crashed into a wall and not long after, she kissed a mare!"

"Old Vincent's name for her was 'Rainbow Crash!'" finished Diamond Tiara.

"Applesmack, Hairity, and Rainbow Crash?!" the two colts exclaimed together.

"Oh, yes," said Silver Spoon, "Fillis' big brother is nasty, isn't he?"

"But don't tell those three mares we told you," added Diamond Tiara, and the two fillies walked away, snickering to each other. Snips and Snails looked at each other awkwardly.

* * *

The next morning, Snips and Snails had told ponyfolk who'd listen about what they were told, neither mentioning Diamond Tiara nor Silver Spoon, which was probably lucky for the two fillies.

In a few days' time, everypony who saw them was laughing at Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack.

"Hey, Applesmack! Your cider's a real workout, isn't it?!"

"Where's your little helpers, Hairity? Can I help you out?"

"Find any good mares lately, Rainbow Crash? Give my sister a call!"

The three mares were furious, and they had an indignation meeting at Carousel Boutique after finding out why.

"Outrageous!" declared Rainbow Dash.

"Nefarious and evil!" put in Rarity.

"Absolutely disgustin'!" finished Applejack, "We're not lettin' him get 'way with it, are we?!"

They consulted together.

"Right, since he did it to us…"

"We'll darn well do it to him…"

"And see how that uncool guy likes it!"

* * *

Vincent van Colt had a good day; the skies had been clear for him, and he was making his way back to the Metrostallion House. He was looking forward for tea when he came across the three angry mares blocking his path.

"Oh, hi, girls," Vincent smiled, "what's happening?"

"Don't play dumb with us, van Colt!" snapped Applejack.

"Excuse me?"

"You're telling tales about us to the public, aren't you?!" exclaimed Rarity.

"What?! No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, don't lie to us!" Rainbow Dash scowled angrily. The four of them continued to argue until Twilight broke up the argument. She then asked the three mares why they were angry with Vincent.

"Vincent called me Lazy Hairity!" the white unicorn spluttered.

"No, I never-"

"Sweatin' Cider Applesmack!" the orange Earth pony fumed.

"Now, wait just a minute-"

"And I'm Girl-Kissin' Rainbow Crash!" the blue Pegasus hissed.

"If I may say so, Twilight," protested Vincent, "I'd only wish of coming up with those names myself… if the hooves fit…!"

"Really?"

"He's made everypony in Ponyville laugh at us!" accused Rarity.

Twilight wasn't sure how to respond, until she found her voice. "Did you, Vincent?"

"Certainly not!" Vincent declared in defense, "I'd never be as mean as that! Why would I insult mares?! I'm a respectful stallion!"

"Of course you are," said Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

"That'll do," said Twilight firmly, before turning to Vincent. The yellow Pegasus looked anxious.

"I don't know where these names are coming from," she said, "but I'm getting to the bottom of this, one way or another. Why don't you stay with Fluttershy until this matter is resolved?"

"But what about Fillis?" asked Vincent, "She needs somepony to watch over her."

"She can join you if you like."

"Thanks, Twilight… I guess…"

Vincent walked away with a tear forming in eye; he wanted to get away from the angry mares who accused him of treachery. Not long after the yellow Pegasus left, Twilight spoke to Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack.

"What's the big idea about jumping to conclusions about others before knowing the truth?" she scolded angrily, "You three, of all ponies, know better than that!"

"But Twilight…" Applejack began.

"I'm not hearing any of it," said Twilight firmly, "when I get to the bottom of this, I expect you three to apologize to him for false accusations!"

She walked away, leaving three stunned mares behind. Unknown to all five, (which included Vincent) Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had been watching from behind the bushes.

"It seems our work here's done," Diamond Tiara smirked, "that'll teach Fillis not to mess with us; now her brother's a complete fool!"

"I don't know," said Silver Spoon, slightly worried, "I think Twilight's suspicious…"

"Does it really matter?" scoffed Diamond Tiara, "I mean, when we meet with this Fillis next, even if we're not at school, we'll make her wish she never messed with us!"

The two Earth fillies then walked off, but Silver Spoon was still unsure of her friend's plan right now…

* * *

**Uh oh... How is Twilight going to prove Vincent innocent? And what is going to happen to our yellow Pegasus friend now? Wait and see for the sixth chapter!**


	6. Instant Karma

**Here's chapter six, and I must warn you; there are some darker tones in this chapter, so reader discretion is advised! Plus, this takes place before "Keep Calm and Flutter On".**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Instant Karma**

Fluttershy lived in a cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest, just by the outskirts of Ponyville. The pale yellow Pegasus herself was feeding her animal friends when she spotted a yellow Pegasus and light blue unicorn approaching.

"Oh, hi, Vincent. Fillis," greeted Fluttershy.

"Hi Fluttershy," Vincent mumbled under his breath, still upset.

"Um, if you don't mind me saying, Vincent," said Fluttershy, "but you seem upset about something."

"Somepony's been telling lies about me," moaned Vincent, "and now Twilight and her friends think I'm a nasty pony!"

"What?!" Fluttershy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rarity and Applejack don't want me to be around Sweetie Belle or Apple Bloom anymore," Fillis sulked, "and as for Scootaloo, well, she doesn't want to be 'round me in case Rainbow Dash is with her as well…"

"Trust issues," Vincent explained.

"But that's not who you are, surely?" said Fluttershy, "You're one of the nicest stallions I've ever come across, and I'm sure Twilight thinks so as well. Oh, I'd go out with you if I wasn't with Big Macintosh."

Vincent smiled slightly, but was still upset deep inside. "Twilight said Fillis and I could stay with you for the time being…"

"Oh, I love the idea!" said Fluttershy. After feeding her animal friends, she led Vincent and Fillis inside her cottage. The Pegasus stallion already felt better, but he couldn't shake off the accusations Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash said towards him.

* * *

All of that was about to unexpectedly change for the worse. Two days later, Twilight (with Spike's help) was asking around Ponyville where the name-calling originated. Sometimes, she and Spike got answers from one pony who got it from another pony, but not one of them, so far, had mentioned Snips and Snails.

Twilight and Spike were at Sugarcube Corner, deep in thought when Pinkie bounced up to them in her usual, excited way.

"Hey Twilight and Spike!" she said, "What are you asking everypony around for?"

"We're asking to find out where the name-calling started," Twilight explained.

"Name calling?" Pinkie was confused, but then realized what her friend was on about. "Oh, you mean the ponies laughing at Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity?"

"That's them," said Spike, "and we don't know where they got it from, but they claim it came from Vincent."

"From Vincent?" gasped Pinkie, "But he's a nice guy; he'd never insult a filly!"

"That's what we think too," said Twilight, "for now, he and Fillis are with Fluttershy until I find the pony responsible for framing him."

Snips and Snails were also at Sugarcube Corner at the time eating their slices of carrot cake when they overheard the two mares' conversation. Both colts knew what Twilight was talking about, and couldn't help feeling a bit guilty.

"D'you think it was a bad idea to trust in them?" asked Snips to Snails.

"Eh, I guess," said Snails, "what do we do?"

"Tell them the truth, I guess," Snips shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the streets of Ponyville, a cloaked yellow stallion with blue hooves was walking past several ponyfolk. The stallion in question was Vincent, wearing a disguise under Fluttershy's suggestion.

"I'm gonna get my canvases and art tools," he told himself, "and then head on back to Fluttershy's. I haven't done any paintings for about three days and hopefully I'm not too rusty."

Unknown to him, as he walked to the Metrostallion House, Fillis was following shortly behind him. Thankfully for her, he hadn't seen his sister following him.

"It's good to get out every now and then," said Fillis, "even if I don't have to go to school."

"It sure is… blank flank!"

A frown crossed the light blue unicorn filly's face; she could guess who it was and didn't even turn around.

"Let me guess… Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, I presume?"

"You guessed right, Fillis," the pink earth filly smirked, walking up alongside, "where's your big, bad brother gone off to?"

"He's headed for the Metrostallion House to get some supplies," Fillis said firmly, unwilling to take in their nonsense, "you two don't scare me!"

"I bet your brother does," Silver Spoon giggled rudely.

"Leave Vincent out of this!" snapped Fillis, "He's not mean; what did he ever do to you?!"

"We're not saying," said Diamond Tiara, and before Fillis could respond, she got kicked in the side by Silver Spoon!

"OW!" cried Fillis, "What was that for?!"

"That was for making us look like fools!" Diamond Tiara sneered, before kicking Fillis in the leg.

Unfortunately for the two Earth fillies, who should spot them but Vincent! Suddenly, everything appeared to happen at once…

Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh had brought in two cartloads of apples when they heard an angry yell.

Twilight, Pinkie, Spike, Snips and Snails were just exiting Sugarcube Corner when they heard two shrieks of horror.

Rainbow Dash was in the sky relaxing on a cloud when she heard a pair of thuds.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle had bought some fabrics for new dresses when they saw a commotion not far from where they stood.

"_What do you two think you're doing to my sister?!_" Spike and the five mares cringed; they knew that screech all to well.

Vincent had pinned down Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to the ground; the yellow Pegasus had an angry look on his face, and the two Earth fillies looked frightened.

"Please don't hurt us!" Silver Spoon begged in fear.

"Wasn't calling your 'friends' names bad enough?!" added Diamond Tiara.

"And how do _you_ know about all this, eh?!"

"We're not saying!" snapped Diamond Tiara, "Like we're not saying how we made up stories about you-"

Diamond Tiara gasped and covered her mouth in shock; she had blurted out everything!

"Oh, nice going," Silver Spoon muttered sarcastically.

"You _WHAT?!_" Vincent roared furiously, taking everypony in the vicinity by shock. They'd never seen him angry like that before. "First you bully my sister, and now THIS! Why, you ignorant little brats! I ought to-"

"Don't hurt them!" shouted Apple Bloom, "They might be bullies, but it doesn't give you any right to beat them up!"

Her little statement took most of the others by surprise; a few years ago, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bullied Apple Bloom for being a "blank flank", but since then, Apple Bloom had slowly been moving on, as were Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Apple Bloom's right," her older sister agreed, "just let them go already, Vincent; we now know everything!"

Vincent did so, but was still angry. He then turned his attention to Applejack, quietly snarling in anger.

"Oh, and that's coming from _somepony_ who refused to listen to _me?!_"

"Vincent, none of us-" Applejack tried to explain, but Vincent wouldn't listen.

"Understand the pain _I_ had to go through?!" he yelled in anger, "How can you lot be so selfish?! I work hard to raise _one_ member of my family, and yet I get _no_ credit or respect at all for it! I came here to start fresh, and then my life turns upside down no thanks to two little brats! _Do any of you have any idea on what it's like to be all by yourself in this forsaken land, AND NO PARENTS ARE THERE TO SUPPORT YOU?! __**IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!**_"

Vincent flew quickly away before anypony could reply. Fillis stood up, slightly in pain, and ran after her brother, leaving behind a stunned crowd.

* * *

Vincent burst through the doors of the Metrostallion House of Art, sad, angry, and with tears in his eyes. Fillis quickly went in not long after her brother.

"Big brother, what's up with you?!" cried Fillis, "I'm glad you stood up for me, but did you have to go _that _far to yelling at our friends like that?!"

"What friends?" snapped Vincent, "Those who abandoned me in my time of need and let the ponyfolk think of me as a villain?!"

"Twilight was trying to clear your name!" protested Fillis, "I think you're biting the hoof that feeds! I mean, Diamond Tiara beat me up all because I stood up to her weeks ago!"

"You _WHAT?!_"

"I said, I stood up to Diamond Tiara weeks ago," Fillis repeated, "is that a bad thing?"

"Bad thing? _BAD THING?!_" Vincent nearly shrieked, "You caused them to make up lies about me, didn't you?! After all we've been through, Fillis, _this_ had to happen! _Now go away and I don't want to speak to you EVER AGAIN!_"

He stormed off into his room and slammed the door behind him in Fillis' face.

"Please don't be like this!" she pleaded, "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Can't take the pain any longer!" she heard Vincent scream, and what she heard was unintelligible.

"I must get help!" she cried, and ran off to find someone to help, if they could.

* * *

Back on the streets, everypony who'd witnessed Vincent's outburst was now glaring angrily at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"What in Celestia's name were you two thinking?!" Twilight said angrily, "Telling lies to get back at somepony!"

"But Fillis-"

"We don't care for yer reasonin'!" snapped Applejack, "Now look at the damage you two have caused!"

"Yeah, even blackmailin' us for the _Foal Free Press_ paper wasn't as bad as this!" added Apple Bloom. She and Sweetie Belle cringed slightly at the memory.

"Of all the worst things _you_ had to do," Rarity almost screamed, "this is the! _Worst!_ _POSSIBLE! __**THING!**_" Everypony else looked at her. "What? I really mean it."

"You're a real pair of meanies!" Even Pinkie Pie was angry with them.

"Pinkie," said Twilight firmly, before turning her attention back to the two Earth fillies, "and I managed to get some dirt off you two from them…"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked over and saw Snips and Snails next to Twilight.

"You ratted us out, didn't ya?!" Silver Spoon growled, shaking a fist.

"And good thing we did too!" retorted Snips, "At least we came clean without somepony yelling in our faces!"

Before more arguments could break out, a very frantic-looking Fillis ran up to the group.

"Everypony!" she gasped, "It's Vincent! He's in his room and I think he's trying to end his life!"

That brought out a collective gasp from everypony, except Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"We've no time to lose," said Twilight, and then turned to the two Earth fillies, "I'll personally have a talk with Miss Cheerilee about you two…" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gulped nervously, until the latter spoke quietly up.

"I told you somepony'd be suspicious…"

"Quiet! We're in enough trouble as it is…!"

* * *

Quickly, Fillis, Spike, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash arrived at the Metrostallion House and entered the building. Fillis went to get a particular book while Spike and the four mares went upstairs to Vincent's room.

"Vincent!" called Twilight, knocking on the door, "It's just us! We promise not to hurt you!"

"I think the door's unlocked," said Spike, and sure enough, the door opened to what they could describe as horrifying!

There was Vincent, lying on the floor; he was barely breathing, a razor was next to him, part of his right ear was cut off, his glasses were stained red, and amongst it all, he was lying on a small puddle of red liquid. They knew it wasn't paint.

"Oh my stars!" gasped Rarity, looking pale in fright, but it was hard to tell.

"What in tarnation has he done to himself?!" gasped Applejack.

"Looks like he could have…" Rainbow Dash couldn't finish her sentence.

"Well, don't just stand there!" said Twilight, lifting up Vincent with Spike's help, "We need to get him to hospital and _fast!_ No time to waste!"

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the fivesome – along with Fillis – rushed Vincent to Ponyville Hospital as fast as their hooves (feet in Spike's case) could carry them. Fillis had also brought a book with her, but nopony was sure why, but she promised to tell them when they arrived.

They quickly burst through the doors and went up to the reception desk. The receptionist was startled by the commotion.

"My brother's ear got cut off," gasped Fillis, explaining to her, "he's bleeding and I'm scared that he'll die!"

"I see," the receptionist replied calmly, looking at the unconscious Vincent on Twilight's back and the yellow Pegasus' ear in an ice bag in Spike's hand.

"Code Red at the front desk," the receptionist said through the intercom, "recovery unit ASAP!"

Quickly, several pony doctors brought out a stretcher, then they took Vincent off Twilight's back, accepted the ice bag Spike handed to them, and they lay the unconscious stallion on the stretcher. Everyone could watch as Vincent was taken away to the recovery unit.

"Please be okay," panted Fillis to her brother, "I don't wanna lose you like our parents…"

"What happened to your parents, dear?" asked Rarity.

Without a word, Fillis used her magic to pull out the book from her bag and set it on a nearby table. She motioned for Spike and the four mares to sit down with her as she opened the book. Just then, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy burst in.

"Where's Vincent?" asked Pinkie, "Is he okay? Huh? Huh? I brought him some flowers, but I didn't know his favorite kind, so I brought every kind of flower I could!"

She paused, noticing their solemn expressions. "What?"

"What did happen?" asked Fluttershy quietly, "Somepony told me he was in trouble."

"He cut off part of his right ear," said Rainbow Dash, "and thank goodness you didn't see it, Fluttershy; it was bloody, so to speak." Fluttershy cringed at the thought, but quickly shook a mental image of Vincent in a pool of blood out of her head.

"Hey, what's with the book you brought with ya?" asked Pinkie.

"That's our family album," Fillis explained, "there's more to Vincent than many of you think; up until now, only I was aware of his secrets and past.

"When he was a young colt, even before I was born, he was susceptible to bullying from his peers. He tried to ignore them, but they kept teasing him until one day, Vincent lost his temper and beat up one of the bullies. It resulted in him getting into trouble, as well as the bully… I forget his name."

"So that's why he got mad at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," said Applejack.

"Seeing anypony getting bullied sets him off, yes," said Fillis, "then a few years before we came to Ponyville, we heard that our parents were killed in a cart accident in Fillydelphia, our first home town."

"Wait a minute," said Rainbow Dash, "you two came from Liverhoof, but you're also from Fillydelphia?"

"It's the town we were born in both, yes," said Fillis, "we left a week later after we got the tragic news, because Vincent was suffering from painful memories about our parents and bullying. We lived in Manehattan, Canterlot, and Las Pegasus, all each for a brief period before we moved to Liverhoof, where we lived up until February this year. That's where he picked up his accent.

"So you see, my brother suffers from painful memories, and other than me, only his therapist knew as well. He was doing what he could to support me and himself, for I'm the last of his family, since we lost connection with other members."

There was dead silence. Not one of the six mares, not even Spike, could say a word; they were all shocked by Fillis' story about her brother. Fluttershy was weeping quietly, Pinkie's mane slowly deflated in sadness, Twilight and Spike stood in silence, and Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity felt terribly guilty.

"I don't believe it," said Rainbow Dash after what felt like eternity, "we were angry with someone who worked hard for his sister…"

"All because of a dumb pack o' lies," put in Applejack glumly, "Ah feel like a bad apple, ah, no pun intended."

"The poor fellow," said Rarity, "I, too, feel bad for what I've done…"

"All he wanted was some friends, and it seems like we'll never speak to him again!" added Pinkie, almost ready to cry.

"I'm sure we will," said Twilight, "but for now, we need to give him some time considering what he went through today. We should try to carry on with our lives and give Vincent a chance to calm down."

Everypony agreed with Twilight, and they hoped that would be the case.

* * *

**The title comes from the John Lennon single of the same name, "Instant Karma!" Vincent cutting his right ear off is based on what actually happened to van Gogh. The painting depicts van Gogh with his _right_ ear cut off, but in reality, it was a mirror painting, and he cut off his _left_ ear. Vincent van Colt cutting his right ear off loosely pokes fun at the "mirrored" painting.**

**Oh dear... what's Vincent going to do when he wakes up? Wait and see as we near our ending!**


	7. Luna's Theory in the Starry Night

**Here's chapter seven; now this was loosely inspired by Princess Luna's kindness in "Sleepless in Ponyville", when she comforted Scootaloo about her fears. Here, she does the same for our friend Vincent (spoiler alert!) and we'll find out if he'll forgive the others. This and the next chapter both take place after "Keep Calm and Flutter On", but before the events of "Just for Sidekicks" and "Games Ponies Play", as both the latter two occur at the same time. Oh, and the italicized section is told in Vincent's POV, just so you know. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Luna's Theory in the Starry Night**

The Ponyville residents had been heavily affected since Vincent's public outburst. Twilight first quickly informed Princess Celestia through letter about what had happened, who was involved, and how they were going to try and cope. Twilight knew her mentor would understand, and hopefully Vincent would listen to reason, if he spoke to anypony ever again.

A few days after Vincent was taken to hospital, Princess Celestia assigned Twilight and her friends to reform the former Spirit of Chaos, Discord, to see if his magic could be used for good. It was Fluttershy's friendship that Discord valued, and made it his vow to use magic for good… most of the time.

While their assignment distracted their thoughts from Vincent, he still stuck in the Mane Six's respective minds.

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash went on their normal lives shortly after Discord's redemption, but still couldn't help feeling bad for blaming him for something he didn't do. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were also shaken up; they'd never known Vincent to get angry at them once. Fluttershy, for one, was fortunate enough not to witness his anger.

Out of them, Twilight was the most optimistic, and she and Spike were certain he'd speak to them. Vincent's ear was reattached – fortunately, he cut off his earlobe and not the whole ear – but he stayed at Ponyville Hospital until he was deemed stable enough to leave. Vincent didn't mind this, nor did he care, but he didn't expect visitors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fillis couldn't help feeling terrible over what had happened; how could somepony cruel like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make her brother look mean to everypony else?

Speaking of, the two Earth fillies were serving six weeks all-recess detention while Snips and Snails (after confessing their role) served two weeks. The two unicorn colts accepted their punishment, but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon found this unfair, yet they didn't say so… just in case.

"Hey Fillis!" called Scootaloo, trotting over to the miserable light blue unicorn.

"Oh, hey, Scoots," sighed Fillis.

"Y'all lookin' down in the dumps," observed Apple Bloom.

"Wanna come to our next Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Not really," sighed Fillis. Getting her cutie mark was the last thing on her mind right now. "I just wish I'd known the consequences of my actions earlier…"

"We understand where you're goin' with this," said Apple Bloom.

"We've all had days when our friends don't listen to us," said Sweetie Belle, "like when Rarity didn't want to join me for the Sisterhooves Social."

"It's not that," Fillis moped, "I miss Vincent so much. I don't mind living with Twilight, but still…"

For the time being, Fillis was staying at Golden Oak Library with Twilight until Vincent was discharged from the hospital.

"I can understand how your brother feels, Fillis," said a voice. Fillis looked up to see Miss Cheerilee had been listening to the whole conversation.

"You do?" asked Scootaloo.

"When I was about your age," Miss Cheerilee explained, "I got into a fight with some other foals just for mocking me because I didn't have my cutie mark. My parents weren't pleased with me, of course, and I got into trouble for it."

"Oh," Fillis said sadly, "I guess I repeated your mistakes, Miss Cheerilee, didn't I?"

"Oh, I don't think so," her teacher chuckled, "you were trying to stand up for others, and I understand that. But be aware that it can have consequences, and if those bothering you don't stop, ignore them."

Fillis nodded slowly; it meant she completely understood. She felt better after hearing her teacher's wise words.

* * *

After school, Fillis arrived at Golden Oak Library. There, she told Twilight about what Miss Cheerilee had told her.

"And just thinking about what she's said made me realize I shouldn't be quick to jump the gun," she said, "but even so, I still can't believe I got my big brother in this mess." She sniffed sadly, her eyes welling up with tears. "I think he hates me now and won't ever speak to me ever again!"

Fillis began to cry, but Twilight held her close.

"I know," she said solemnly, "I'm proud of you for now understanding the consequences of your actions, but there was nothing we could have done about it. Like Miss Cheerilee told you, you were only trying to do the right thing by standing up for your new friends, and yourself as well; Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon weren't using their common sense."

Fillis didn't reply for a few moments, and then looked up at Twilight, smiling sadly.

"You know something?" she asked, wiping away her tears, "Even though Vincent's my brother, I've always wanted a sister. Right now, I almost feel like you're already a sister to me."

Twilight looked in surprise. "I do?"

"You do," Fillis replied, hugging Twilight's foreleg. The light purple unicorn smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks, Fillis," she said quietly.

* * *

About two weeks later, Vincent was discharged from Ponyville Hospital. His condition was stable and his ear's stitches had begun to heal. Despite this, he was still unhappy, and didn't take notice of anypony as he walked to the Metrostallion House of Art, which had been closed in his absence.

Fillis was walking along the streets getting some fresh air when she spotted her older brother.

"Hey Vincent!" she exclaimed with hope in her voice, "Are you alright?"

"Physically, yes," grunted Vincent, "never been better!"

"You're not still mad, are you?" asked Fillis worryingly, "What's wrong?"

Vincent gave a deep sigh. "First thing in the morning," he said, "we're leaving Ponyville."

"What?!" Fillis couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But why?"

"You know why," snapped Vincent, "everypony accused me of being a massive liar, nopony stood up for me-"

"Wait just a minute!" retorted Fillis, "Twilight defended you and Fluttershy understood you! Why would you turn your back on them now? And besides, I like it here in Ponyville!"

"So you're saying you'd rather live with them than me?!"

"Erm… basically, yeah."

Vincent scowled before replying. "Then I don't expect any visits from you or your so-called 'friends'…" And he walked bitterly away, leaving Fillis where she was, shocked and disappointed.

_At least he didn't yell in my face,_ she thought, _but how can I convince him to change his mind?_

Fillis thought about it for a moment or two, and then a light bulb flickered on in her head.

"I know just what to do!" she exclaimed, and ran off to find the pony she was thinking of…

* * *

That night, as the moon shone brightly in the night sky, Vincent was fast asleep in bed, tossing and turning, muttering in his sleep.

"Ohh…" he muttered, "Leave me alone, please…!"

* * *

_Nopony knows what's up ahead, but I run as fast as my legs can carry me._

_Why am I running? Well, a group of ponies are chasing me, insulting me, and throwing stuff at me; rocks, sticks, balls, you name it. I can't tell you what they're calling me. Trust me; they're __**not**__ pleasant._

_Suddenly, I come across a cliff face. It's a dead end! I have wings, but I'm scared of heights. I see the mean ponies chasing me, but what do I do? Fly and be scared, or jump off and die? I just can't decide which seems bearable!_

_I shut my eyes, awaiting my fate, but after half a minute… nothing's happened to me?_

"_Open your eyes, Vincent…"_

_That voice; it sounds regal and feminine… Who's calling my name…? Wait, how does she __**know**__ my name?_

_Cautiously, I open one eye, then the other. I see a mare right in front of me. She's taller and skinnier than me, and she has wings and a horn! A winged unicorn, is it? Her fur is dark blue, her mane and tail are moderate sapphire blue with a grayish Persian blue aura surrounding, and her cutie mark's a crescent moon on a dark purple background. She wears a dark purple corset around her chest, silver shoes, and a black crown. Royalty, perhaps?_

"_Do not fear them, Vincent," she tells me, "I have sent them off. They can not bother you no longer."_

_Out of curiosity, I slowly walk forward and face this mysterious winged unicorn. I see her corset as a crescent moon similar to her cutie mark, and her eyes are moderate cyan in color, with light sapphire blue eyeshadow!_

_After what feels like ages, I find my voice. "May I ask, your Highness, who are you…?"_

"_I am Princess Luna," says the winged unicorn, "princess of the night, and one of my many duties is to come into your dreams."_

_Princess Luna? I know I heard that name somewhere, but where? I ask slowly, "How… do you know my name…?"_

"_As a princess," Luna explains, "I know the names of everypony in Equestria along with my older sister Celestia."_

"_Oh." I don't know what to say next; how does somepony speak with a celebrity figure, let alone a princess? The first thing that comes to my mind is, "What… what do you… want with me?" I ask in a shaky voice. I feel scared inside; I don't if I should stay or run, but then, angering a celebrity was out of the question._

_Princess Luna slowly walks towards me, and then places a hoof on my shoulder. Her smile makes her seem kind and gentle. I feel less scared and give a small smile._

"_By looking at your dreams," she tells me, "I could sense you were troubled. Care to share?"_

_I breathe a sigh. Where __**do**__ I begin?_

"_There was this dream," I start explaining, "where two school-age ponies were hurting my sister Fillis, and I tried to save her, but others held me back. They were stronger than me, mind, and I tried fighting back, but couldn't bear watching as she was beaten to a pulp and…"_

_I couldn't say any more; I knew what it led to, so did Luna, I believe._

"_And then there's this other dream, regarding my parents. I'm with them in a bus, and suddenly, it goes out of control, and before anypony can stop us, we crash into a mountain and…" Again, I knew what it led to._

"_But they pale in comparison to this third, horrible nightmare of mine; my parents and a beautiful mare I was dating had been killed, and it looked like it had been fault. Then some nasty ponies kept bullying me, calling me a murderer, until I snapped – I cut one of them in half, but another immediately respawned, and so I ran._

"_It didn't stop there; I ran into a town – I don't know of its name – where just about everypony accused me for… many things I can't describe, but they were horrible, mind. I could handle the pain no longer…" By this point, tears were welling up in my eyes and my voice started to crack. "Th-then I feel something j-jerk at my neck… a hangpony's noose! That's when everypony who di-didn't believe me forced me off the cliff…" I couldn't take it any more. "And it gave away and I fell to my death…!"_

_That was when I broke down in tears. I sat down with my forehooves covering my face. I was crying in front of a Princess, but I didn't care; the painful memories were too much for me to bear. Tears leaking out of my eyes, I let out a sniffle._

_All of a sudden, I feel a pair of forelegs wrapped around me. I stop crying and open my eyes, still teary, and notice Luna is hugging me. Why is that, I wonder to myself?_

"_Princess Luna…" I find my voice, "I don't… Why…?"_

"_It's okay, Vincent," she tells me in a kind tone, "you must be suffering from anxieties of the past… just like me."_

"_Like you?" I ask with curiosity._

"_About a thousand years ago, I refused to lower the moon to make way for a new dawn. I was bitter and jealous of my older sister Celestia, and it turned me into Nightmare Moon." At this point, I can see a tear in her eye._

"_Forgive me, but is it a painful reminder?" I ask._

"_Very. I was banished for a thousand years, and had it not been for Twilight and her new friends, Equestria would've been in eternal darkness and I would never have reunited with Celestia." I had a pained expression on my face when Luna said "Twilight and her new friends," but tried not to show it._

"_I see…" I said slowly, "do my dreams, like the one we're in, reflect on the pain I had been through three weeks ago? I mean, I was so mad I didn't know what I was thinking… I was out there, ponies treating me like a monster – you know what it's like, right? – and I couldn't defend myself. I just wanted to scream and run away. Even with Fluttershy giving me shelter in my darkest hour, I thought nopony was looking out for me… ever."_

"_There are many in Equestria who have dark and bitter pasts," Luna says calmly, "but I believe you've the one thing they don't – heart."_

_I stare at her in confusion. "I do? I mean, I wish I did…"_

_There was silence before Luna spoke again. "You'll need to forgive them…"_

"_But my anger got in the way, didn't it? Was I too focused on the negatives to even take the tiniest glance at the positives? I've had dark days, but none as cloudy as what I went through very recently…"_

"_In a way, yes," said Luna, "I could tell that Twilight and her friends were trying to make amends with you, Vincent."_

"_I really, __**really**__ want to forgive them all, particularly Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack…"_

"…_and your sister Fillis too," Luna finished, "she didn't know where her actions would lead to, and neither did Twilight nor her friends. Do not focus on your past too much, young Vincent, because you then feel more pain on the inside."_

_I don't know what to say next. But bit by bit, Luna's words sunk into my brain._

"_You're right," I said at last, "I can't hide from the past any longer. I had been scared back then, but I must face them and win the battle…"_

_Suddenly, the sky is getting brighter, and I see the moon is lowering to make way for the sun. Then I feel the ground slowly crumbling before me and Luna!_

"_What…?"_

"_Morning has come, Vincent," says Luna, "you are waking up!"_

_"Wait…!" But my voice is barely heard over the ground's crumbling._

"_Remember what I've said; you must put the past behind you, because the more you focus on it, the more pain you will feel…"_

* * *

**The title has two references; "Luna's Theory" is a pun on "lunar theory", and "Starry Night" is a reference to van Gogh's painting of the same name.**

**Kind of a deep chapter, wasn't it? Will Vincent stay in Ponyville? Read the next chapter and find out.**


	8. Forgive and Forget

**Here's the final chapter to The Pegasus Artist, and it will determine what's gonna happen to Vincent van Colt...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Forgive and Forget**

Vincent groaned as he got himself out of bed. That dream he had last night with Princess Luna stuck in his mind as he went downstairs. After a quick shower and drying off, he brewed himself some tea. All this time, he hadn't said so much as one word, apart from the occasional breathing.

As he sipped his tea, Vincent heard the sound of knocking on the front door. Setting his cup down, he stood up and walked over to the door. The door had lock chain maze, and since the pin was at the starting point of the maze, Vincent easily opened the door just wide enough to see…

"Twilight? What are you doing here?"

"Erm, hi, Vincent," said Twilight, feeling slightly nervous, "I know you're probably still angry over what went on a few weeks ago, if you know what I mean, but all of us gathered here to speak with you."

Vincent raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, 'all of us'? I only see you."

"If you open the door a bit wider, you'll see for yourself."

Vincent looked away for a few seconds, and then he turned back to Twilight.

"Hold on a minute," he said, before closing the door. Vincent turned to the lock chain, and began shifting the peg across the maze.

"Ah, come on," he groaned in annoyance, when he got lost after a minute or two, "gotta get it replaced with something that _isn't_ complicated…!"

At last, Vincent removed the peg, and opened the door.

"Sorry it took so long," he said, "had a bit of complications with my door… lock… chain…"

Vincent's mouth was agape with awe; it wasn't just Twilight who was in front of the Metrostallion House of Art – there was Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershsy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Fillis, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Snips, Snails, Miss Cheerilee, and even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon!

"How-?" he began, unable to come up with anything to say.

"It was for your own good, big brother," said Fillis, and explained everything, "when you got sent to the hospital, I brought our family photo album with me to tell Twilight and the others about you and your troubled past."

"You _what?!_"

"I didn't want to hide your secrets any longer, and like I said, for your own good."

"I see… Now how the hay did you rally up everypony here?"

"Not long after you… 'abandoned' me, quote-unquote," continued Fillis, "I went to Golden Oak Library and told Twilight about what you were planning to do."

"The first thing I did," Twilight added, picking up where Fillis left off, "was to tell everypony you were familiar with here in Ponyville, along with those involved in your almost-downfall, to meet up outside here."

"And how did Princess Luna knew of my troubles?" asked Vincent. There was silence before Twilight spoke up again.

"Let's just say we met her in our dreams and explained everything," the light purple unicorn shrugged.

"Her duty, I presume? And before you ask, yes, she told me." Vincent paused, in case anypony else wanted to speak up. "I assume you're all here for a particular reason…"

"We just didn't know why you never told us about your secrets in the first place," said Rainbow Dash.

"Because I was worried about what others would think," admitted Vincent, "I did try to move on, but the memories were too painful to ignore, and that's why I, erm, lost it."

"As we'd seen, all too well," agreed Pinkie.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you all," continued Vincent, "especially at Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and of course, Fillis. It wasn't right of me, I see now, and I should have listened to what you were trying to tell me."

There was a pause, and then Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity walked up to Vincent, the three mares standing next to Twilight and Fllis.

"Vincent van Colt," Rarity began, "I speak for the three us, and it is with most regret that we apologize for accusing you for making up stories about us."

"What Rarity's tryin' to say," said Applejack, "we're sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"That was really twenty percent less cooler from all three of us," said Rainbow Dash, "especially from me!"

"It's all right, you three," Vincent chuckled, "I get the message and I forgive you."

"And me?" Fillis asked hopefully, "I revealed your secrets, I nearly caused you to kill yourself, and I betrayed you… sort of…"

"How can I not forgive my sister?" asked Vincent indignantly, "Fillis, you're still my only family left even if you've done crazy things and tease me about my fear of heights…"

"You're a Pegasus that's afraid of heights?" asked Spike, "That's-"

"Ironic, I know," finished Vincent, "I don't know why, but they freak me out, even if I'm only, say, ten feet in the air."

"I know what that's like," said Fluttershy.

"With me 'round, you probably won't have to fear heights anymore!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, we'll see, Dashie," Vincent scoffed, chuckling. This was met with a few giggles.

"A few of my students, too, have some apologizes to make as well," said Miss Cheerilee, giving a "hinting" look towards Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Snips and Snails went up to Vincent. "Snails and I are sorry for spreading the lies about you," said Snips, "neither of us knew we were being used as scapegoats to bring you down."

"But we look nothing like goats," said Snails, confused.

"He means somepony singled out for blame," said Twilight.

"I understand, boys," Vincent told them, "I'm not mad at you, but I _am_ cross with them," he added, glaring at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "I expect you won't be telling lies about me after you nearly got me to a sticky end?"

Everypony else was also glaring at the two Earth fillies (and that included Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie too).

"What's everypony staring at us for?" grumbled Diamond Tiara.

"Don't ya have anythin' to say to Fillis' big brother?" asked Apple Bloom.

"If you say it, we'll stop staring at you," said Scootaloo.

"Even I think they mean it," Silver Spoon whispered to her friend.

Diamond Tiara sighed in annoyance before speaking again. "We're sorry we made up those false lies about you," she said to Vincent, through her teeth.

"And we will never, ever do it again," finished Silver Spoon.

"That's what we wanted to hear," said Sweetie Belle, "and I hope you two will stick true to your word."

"Given it's only towards Vincent," Apple Bloom noted, "you know how they can be."

Vincent gave a small smile; although it was blunt, Diamond Tiara apologizing was good enough for him.

"Well, it looks like all's well that ends well," he said to the small crowd, "and it looks like I've no need to take out my suitcases."

"You mean…?" asked Fillis hopefully.

For the first time in years, Vincent had a big smile on his face. "I'm staying here in Ponyville from now on!"

This was met with cheers from everypony else, apart from Diamond Tiara; even Silver Spoon quietly applauded.

"This calls for a PAR-TAY!"

Vincent flew up in surprise; Pinkie Pie had popped from out of nowhere behind him.

"That's one thing I need to get used to," he chuckled.

* * *

Later in the day at Golden Oak Library, Vincent was writing a friendship report to Princess Celestia. Next to him was a canvas wrapped up in brown paper and strings.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This is Vincent van Colt, a new friend to Twilight Sparkle. Over the last few months I'd been in Ponyville, I've learned three extremely important lessons in friendship; first being is that what bullies think about you doesn't matter. It's what __you__ think about yourself that's really important._

_A second lesson I also learned to put the past behind me, because, as your sister Luna put it, the more I thought about it, the more pain I felt in my heart._

_The third and final friendship lesson, to me, is that you should always depend on your friends to help you even in your darkest days. I have Twilight to thank for showing me that, and without her, who knows what I'd be doing now?_

_Your humble subject,_

_Vincent van Colt._

_P.S.: I've attached this letter to a package I've sent you as well. See for yourself for what it is; I bet you'll love it!_"

Vincent put down the pencil he held in his hoof, and handed Spike the letter. The baby dragon scrolled up the letter and wrapped it in red ribbon with a gold button that bore the letter C for "Celestia".

"Attach this to the package, and its next stop is Canterlot castle," said Vincent proudly.

"Given your art skills," said Twilight, "I'm more than certain she'll love what you've made for her and Luna."

"Years ago, I was unappreciated for my skills," agreed Vincent, "hopefully years from now, I will be appreciated!"

Apart from Twilight, Vincent, and Spike, also inside the library were Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Fillis. Then the doors to library opened, and who should walk in but Jokesterrap and Angel Pearl.

"Hey, Jokesterrap," said Applejack, "we hadn't seen ya or Angel Pearl since you went to the Crystal Empire for three weeks."

"We heard some rumor about Vincent makin' up stories about Rarity and her friends," said Jokesterrap, slightly annoyed, "what's that all about, eh?"

There was silence in the room, nopony said a word, and then everyone bar Jokesterrap and Angel Pearl burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Angel Pearl.

"What was with those crazy stories?" asked Jokesterrap.

"Oh, don't worry about it," assured Rarity to her cousin, "we'll tell you some other time." She then placed a hoof on Jokesterrap's shoulder, only for him to get a shock!

"AAAHH!"

Rarity giggled to herself; she had attached a joy buzzer to her hoof! Everypony else had a good laugh at that.

"Never knew you had that much humor in you, Rarity," Sweetie Belle giggled.

* * *

Like Vincent hoped for, his package and letter to Princess Celestia arrived at Canterlot castle.

She was a tall winged pure white unicorn, her mane and tail were light cerulean, light turquoise, a very light cobalt blue, and pale heliotrope, she had light magenta eyes, wore a golden crown and corset, both with a purple gem in the middle, light gold shoes, and her cutie mark was a stylized sun.

Princess Celestia stood at her throne room with Princess Luna at her side, and two gray unicorn guards stood in front of them. Suddenly, the doors opened, and a third guard walked up to them followed by a fourth bringing in a thin, light brown package in strings with a scroll attached.

"Your Highnesses," said the third guard, "a package from Ponyville by a Mr. Vincent van Colt."

"Let us see what he's brought us," said Princess Celestia as she took the letter, letting her sister deal with the package.

As Princess Celestia had finished reading the latest friendship report, Princess Luna had unwrapped the package and gaped in awe; it was an extremely accurate painting of her and Princess Celestia! The princesses in the painting stood on a grassy field, both smiling. Luna's side had a night sky and moon, while Celestia's had a day sky and sun. Both princesses were smiling happily at one another.

"Oh my," Princess Celestia said in delight, "Twilight's new friend Vincent does have wonderful talent!"

"It looks so like us," agreed Princess Luna, "where should we hang it, dear sister?"

Princess Celestia smiled broadly. "I think I know just the place," she replied, looking at a wall of portraits.

* * *

_And so, here Fillis and I are, living happily with our new friends in Ponyville; Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and of course, Twilight Sparkle._

_If I'm gonna be completely honest, compared to living in Ponyville, living in Liverhoof was a little dull, even with my old friends there. I'm still single, but hopefully I'll find a fillyfriend, and hopefully nothing will go wrong last the last three times. Yes, even though I've put most of my past behind me, I'm still a little touchy on a few "certain subjects", if you know what I mean._

_Fillis has changed a fair bit as well; before coming to Ponyville, she was rather cheeky and mischievous, but after what I endured, she's mellowed out and has become wiser. Not long afterward, Fillis discovered her talent on writing stories after writing one inspired by my personal experiences – it was about about a colt suffering at home and getting help in his dreams from an alicorn guardian. (I'm pretty sure you can guess who was who, right?)_

_Her story "A Colt's Guardian" won first place in the Ponyville Story-Writing Contest, and that's how she obtained her cutie mark; a pencil writing in a book. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were happy for her and sad at the same time, but Fillis told them, "Cutie marks or no cutie marks, you're the best friends a filly could ask for!" I know for sure it'll stick with them for a long time._

_Not long afterwards, the Crystal Empire was voted to host the next Equestria Games – not that I was fond of sports anyway, but I'm happy for the empire, considering it was gone for a millennium._

_Only just recently, Twilight had completed a spell from Star Swirl the Bearded, accounting for her friendships, and she was crowned to become Equestria's newest princess! You wouldn't believe how excited Fillis was that her "big sister" was now a princess. I also showed my support by presenting a painting of her as a princess, which, as you guessed, she and the others loved._

_What else can I tell you, other than how great my new life is? I would personally love to join Twilight and her friends on their adventures one of these days, but little did I know I'd get my chance, the first of them involving royalty and jealous love rivals…_

_But that's another story, and yet my adventure is only just beginning…_

**THE END… FOR NOW**

* * *

**And now we've reached the finale of The Pegasus Artist! I feel that I've invoked the three basic emotions perfectly; anger, sadness and joy. Of course, Vincent's story is far from over, for it's only just beginning, as he said. Risky Romance is the (sort of) sequel to this story, and you can check out the first chapter and more to come.**

**If you're asking, no I haven't forgotten my Thomas and Homestar Runner stories; I'll try and work on them as much as I can, given that college doesn't interfere with my online life. :P**

**See you soon! *brohoof***


End file.
